3 Barney
I think there are 2 videos for this series that should've been made. One called "Our Friend, Barney" (1988), two of them called "Let's Be Healthy" (1990) and "The Backyard Gang Sleepover" (1990). Our Friend, Barney This one would've been about Michael and Amy meeting Barney for the first time. And it would've been released on April 10th, 1988. Plot Two kids named Michael and his sister Amy are seen coming home from their last day of school, and after they play in their clubhouse. Just then they wish that they had a make-believe friend to play with. Just then, their stuffed dinosaur comes to life. Michael and Amy are shocked to see they their stuffed dinosaur had come to life. Enter Barney The Dinosaur. So after the kids introduce themselves, Barney introduces himself through song, and the kids sing along with him. After Barney and the kids get acquainted with one another, they spend an entire day of play. And after their full day of fun, Barney tells the kids to not tell any of their parents about him coming to life, and to keep him a secret from them. The kids agree to this and before Barney has to leave, he tells them that anytime they want to play with him, they have to use their imaginations. Then, to show how much he cares for his new friends, Barney begins to sing his very favorite song "I Love You". After that, the kids give Barney a hug goodbye, they say goodbye to Barney, then Barney turns back into a doll. Then after that, Michael and Amy's parents call them for dinner, and they leave the clubhouse to go eat. Cast * Barney (Body: David Voss; Voice: Bob West) (debut) * Michael (Brian Eppes) (debut) * Amy (Becky Swonke) (debut) * Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) (debut) * Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) (debut) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Barney is Our Dinosaur # If You're Happy and You Know It # Here We Go Round the Mullberry Bush # The Finger Band # Head, Shoulders, Knees, And Toes # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # Skip to My Lou # Looby Loo # Polly Wolly Doodle # Do You Know the Muffin Man? # Ring Around the Rosie # London Bridge # Old MacDonald Had a Farm # Down By the Bay # Clean Up # I Love You Trivia * This would've been not only the first video of this series, but also the true beginning of the Barney franchise in general. * This would've truly marked the grand debut of Barney The Dinosaur, along with the first appearances of Michael, Amy, and Michael and Amy's parents. Tina, Luci, Jason, and Adam would've made their first appearances in the next video "A Day at the Beach". * The song "Barney is Our Dinosaur" would be sung for 3 verses. * The ending credits would've played instrumental versions of "The Barney Theme Song" and "I Love You". * There would've been some times in the video where Barney breaks the fourth wall, by talking to the audience. ** After Barney introduces himself to Michael and Amy. ** When asking the viewers to join them during "Head, Shoulders, Knees, & Toes. ** When Barney asks the viewers what you're suppose to do after you finish playing, which is to clean up. ** After "I Love You" is sung, and before Barney says goodbye to the viewers, he reminds the viewers that he'll be back again, and to use their imaginations. Then he says "Well, I'll see you all next time, and remember, I love you." Then he blows a kiss goodbye and then the kids say goodbye to him, while he chuckles away. * "I Love You" would be sung at the end of this video, with Barney singing the first verse by himself, and then Michael and Amy join him on the second verse. * This would've also been the only video in this chapter where the mom does not sing. * In this video, we learn that Barney was to be kept a secret from the parents. This running gag would last until the TV series, Barney & Friends, where the adults are also allowed to interact with him. Let's Be Healthy This would've been released on March 10th, 1990. Plot Barney teaches the kids how to stay healthy, and learn all about healthy foods. They even have their own picnic, at the neighborhood playground. Cast * Barney (Body: David Voss; Voice: Bob West) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Montes) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) Songs # Barney Theme Song # The More We Get Together # If You're Happy and You Know It # The Healthy Food Song # Apples and Banannas # Peanut Butter # Aiken Drum # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # Are You Sleeping? # Polly Put the Kettle On # I'm a Little Teapot # The Water Song # Skip to My Lou # Are You Hungry? # The Healthy Food Song (Reprise) # Clean Up # I Love You Trivia * This would've been the last video to take place at Michael and Amy's house. * This would've been the only time we see Michael and Amy's neighborhood playground. * Michael and Amy's dog, Buster would've been mentioned in this video. * This would've also been the only video of this chapter where Bob West does not voice another character besides Barney. * This would've been the first video to feature the Barney doll from the 1990 intro. The next being "Campfire Sing-Along". * "I Love You" would be sung at the end of this video, with Barney singing the first verse by himself, and then The Backyard Gang join him on the second verse. * This would mark the first use of the 1990-1992 arrangement of "I Love You" (without the Christmas instruments). * It would've been revealed in this video that Barney likes to eat vegetables. The second time would be in Campfire Sing-Along, and the third time in Rock with Barney. * This video would've had Barney come to life the way he does in the 1990 intro, and taking a few seconds to come to life just like the previous videos. * This would've been another time where Barney is seen transforming back into a doll. * This would've also been the first video for the Barney doll to have a star twinkle on his eye at the end. * This would've also been the first video to feature a Barney doll without yellow toes. The Backyard Gang Sleepover '''The Backyard Gang Sleepover '''is a Barney & the Backyard Gang video released on May 29, 1990. Plot After a long week of school, The Backyard Gang decide to have a sleepover at Michael and Amy's house, they start talking about imagination and all of the fun they can have with it at the party. Just then, Barney comes to life, appearing to the kids. However, the kids are so busy that they don't recognize him. Barney taps them on the shoulders, when all of them get scared of each other. Barney asks the children what are they doing with all the sleeping bags. Which Tina replies to that they're having a slumber party. Barney, not knowing what a sleepover is, asks about what things they do at a slumber party. The children then reply all at once saying many different things. Barney calms them down. Barney asks them again, and the gang talks about playing games, singing, et cetera. The kids define a slumber party even more by showing Barney what they do at a slumber party, all through the evening and night, they play games, sing songs, and have so much fun! At the end of the night, they all go to bed while Barney sings his favorite song I Love You in a touching, warm lullaby fashion. Cast * Barney (David Voss, voiced by Bob West) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Buster the Dog (Grouchie, trained by Diane Arrington) Song List # Barney Theme Song # Hey, Hey, the Gang's All Here # The Imagination Song # Old King Cole # Mr. Knickerbocker # Dinner Time # A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea # B-I-N-G-O # Sounds I Can Make # One, Two, Buckle My Shoe # Hokey Pokey # Sweet Dreams # I Love You Trivia * The arrangement of I Love You sounds similar to the one used in Waiting for Santa, except it is at a slower pace, Barney sings it solo, another verse is added, and there are synthesizer harps in the background. * The 1990 Barney costume is used. * Like Waiting for Santa and Barney in Concert, this video was dubbed in Spanish. The theme song lyrics, however, were the new ones from Barney y Sus Amigos. * This is the second time Barney does The Barney Shake. (The kids pretend they are sailors.) * It is revealed that Barney likes vegetables in this video. * There is a goof up in the video where someone off the set accidentally makes a small clattering noise. * The Campfire Sing-Along Barney doll is used.